villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mr. King
Mr. King (Japanese:ミスター・キング), is the leader of the crime syndicate Dealer and the main antagonist in Mega Man Star Force 3. He is the owner of the King Foundation, a front for his true organization Dealer, and the adoptive father of Queen Tia and Jack. He intends to have the Dealer members harvest Crimson Energy from fallen Wizards which were corrupted by Noise Cards, so that he can enter Meteor G's server, and use its power to control the Earth. Believing humans to be too weak to survive, he feels himself the one fit to rule humanity with his leadership. Despite Mr. King himself being human, he sees himself higher than humanity itself. Biography Studying Meteor G There is little known about King’s life before the events of the third game. He is famous among the public due to using his company, the King Foundation, for to support the orphanages and other institutions and has been doing this before the series started. However, it is reveal to be a front for the criminal organization known as, Dealer, using the orphanages to commit crimes for his criminal activities, though most of them never made it back alive. Three however, known as Ace, Tia and Jack were the only ones who survived the missions. A few years later, King started to research how to taking over Earth when he discovered a large server made out of noise called, Meteor G. During that time, he met a mysterious woman named Heartless, who was searching for Kelvin Stelar and who had also found about the celestial body. Heartless wanted to get close to in order to found Kelvin, so she contacted King and become the right-hand lady to him. After the events of the second game, King was able to collected the Mu technology for his organization. Collecting Crimson Energy King has Tia and Jack to test the Noise Cards onto some Wizards. King also took interest to Mega Man’s power, learning that he interfered with Spade Magnes' rampage. In order to get more information, he sends Tia and Jack to go undercover at Echo Ridge Elementary to discover Mega Man’s weaknesses and his true identity since King has a scientific interest on him. King reminds the siblings, specially to Jack, that not to engage Mega Man or directly, since Jack finds investigating to be boring. After the Diamond Ice incident, King and other members seen at the Dealer’s base holding a meeting. King is seen pleased with the results at WBG Studios gathering a large amount of Crimson. King states that once he gets with Meteor G, he will gain power to do whatever they want and will have the world kneel Dealer. Heartless tells King that he has received a large amount of supportive emails, all of them full of good reception at his charitable work. King enjoys this that the public facade is working as plan. Jack then rudely calls out his desire to fight Mega Man while other members of Dealer tried having him cool down. King points out that Jack has become weak with his time at school and tells him to be quiet and follow through his plans since they are working out well. He then starts to showing his disgust at the human race, believing them to be brittle, weak and foolish creatures, and belittling BrotherBands and Purposes. Saying humanity needs him to rule over them, and once he has Meteor G, he will give a new life to the human race and a reason for living. Heartless relay King’s nex orders, Tia and Jack keep investigating on Mega Man and gather more Crimson, and tells Joker in standby to receive new orders. King calmy states that it is a matter of time before they have Meteor G in their hands and will crush the Natl WAZA HQ and the Satella Police with them, with the ultimate weapon that is manufacturing with the data he got from Mega Man. Attack on WAZA HQ and Attack on Echo Ridge Elementary Later at Dealer’s base, King orders Joker to watch over Tia and Jack that they may try to act on their own fighting against Mega Man and his orders. King then tells Heartless to start the analysis process from Mega Man’s data to finish his ultimate weapon. Jack angrily demands to know what he’s gonna do with Mega Man’s data. King begins to mock his “son” and taunting him whether he waits or not to know. For some unknown reasons, King gives an order to Tia to go attack WAZA alone, with the Ultimate Weapon created by him. Jack then finds this idea strange, so he confronts Tia about this, but Tia starts to realize that Jack has changed and believing King was right about Jack going to school changed him. Tia tells Jack to wait for her since their true dream hasn’t achieve yet. During the attack at WAZA, revealed King’s ultimate weapon was a army clone of Omega-Xis, which have enough strength to make their numbers a major threat to WAZA and the Satella Police. The attack was successful, but after Tia EM Wave Change into Queen Virgo and fought Mega Man, she was defeated and arrested by WAZA. Back at Dealer’s base, King is inform by Heartless that Tia was defeated, but his plan was successful in destroying most of WAZA along with the Satella Police. Heartless asks King about Jack’s behaviour, he orders her to get rid of the siblings since they were only pawns to him from the start and that Jack is of little use to him with his sister gone, making him reckless. But King suggested that Jack can still be useful and had some parental feelings left. So he’ll let Jack do as he pleases. While King holds a meeting, Jack demanded him for a rescue mission for Tia. King decided to do something about Tia since she is his "precious daughter" and that he would be a "horrible father" if he didn’t anything for her. But King loudly says it is not the time since they still not have scored a real “checkmate” with Mega Man along with the others are still at large. King starts mocking Jack’s intelligence, making him annoyed and demands he be given orders, King refuses and sends Joker instead due of Jack’s behaviour and calming him down by saying that if the next move isn't going as plan then Tia would in great danger. King asks Heartless about the Noise Creation program, with her saying the Noise Creation is at progressing, but the controller is still slowing down processes. King gets unamused and decides to finish the creation himself. Heartless informs King that Jack has taken the program, King gets angry but decides to make the best out of it. King summons Joker to watch over Jack, and eliminate him if he goes overboard in the slightest bit. After Jack Corvus was defeated by Mega Man, Joker is seen watching over Jack. He reports to King that Jack has been defeated by Mega Man and asks him what are his orders. King tells Joker to return to Dealer quickly as they decided on the next step to their plan, Joker then teleported back to Dealer. Back at Dealer, King states they have destroyed most of WAZA’s HGs around the world and gain control over Meteor G, but only have partial control over the server since the size of it was beyond large, meaning requiring more Crimson. Heartless then suggest that they rescue Tia and Jack since they were the ones in charge of the Crimson. But then, Joker revealed that he has idea to get more Crimson. After Geo and Ace stopped the Wizards, the Crimsons appear, but did files away as Geo points that out. Acid then tells both Geo and Ace to look above to see Joker on top of Sonia Strumm's concert stage, having obtaining the Crimsons, revealing that he’s one that corrupted the Wizards. Invading Dealer and Control Over Meteor G King awaits in his base while Geo along with Ace, Sonia and the Satella Police invaded it. Mega Man wakes up, and rushes to Mr. King's room, and sees the unconscious Ace, and Joker standing on top of him. Before Mega Man can fight Joker, King tells him to reveal his true form, revealed to be King's Wizard, After the battle between Mega Man and Joker, Tia and Jack shows up to confront King, but he orders Joker to use his self-destruct, and escapes. Joker is about to self-destruct, but Ace EM Wave Changes again into finalized Acid Ace on his own, and fights off Joker, sharing the explosion with him, deleting himself while the others are saved. After the explosion, King laughs at Joker’s sacrifice since it provided him with a massive amount of Crimson. King and Heartless are later seen at the Orbital Base 50 miles away above the Earth surface. Heartless informs King that base has successfully across to Meteor G thanks to Joker leaving more Crimson behind. King then says the time has come for him and Dealer to rule over the world and declare their victory against Earth. So he decides to put a massive broadcast to the entire world, by hacking into all channels revealing the existence of Meteor G and of its true nature. He explains more that he gain full control over the server and he can stop its collision, meaning puts the fate of Earth in his hands. When Belle and Staff Lee stand against King with the encouragement to the people of Earth to untie against King and Dealer, King decides to show the Earth the power of Meteor G, using its ability, called Dread Lazer to create Noise around the WGB Studios and WAZA HQ, thus trapping Belle, Lee and Dr. Goodall. But manage to be saved by Mega Man. While King is waiting for the world leaders to submit to him, calling them idiots for hoping they can defeat him, he ask Heartless about the third party and still cannot find any leads about it. King then gets enraged at Heartless and demands she finishes by the next or she will be punished. Tia and Jack enters the base and confronted King in their EM Wave Change forms. After the confrontation between King and the siblings, he traps Tia and Jack. As he is about to punish Tia and Jack, they are set free, King asks Heartless what is happening. She reveals herself that she was never loyal to him and tells him that he was surrounded by traitors from the very beginning. King seen disgusted that this as he attempts to attack her, but is swallow into the Noise Wave that Heartless open and leaves him there to die. The Final Battle While Geo and the others planning to stop Meteor G, King appears to organization that he made himself into a EM Being using Joker’s program, since a human being can’t survive in the Noise Wave. King calms that his “feelings” are hurt by Heartless’ betrayal as he attempts to kill her, only to be stopped by Mega Man. Before King retreats, he says that his plan is not fully complete, but that he will rule the world in time. During the near end of the game, King appears at the Meteor Server, fusing himself with the core of Meteor G to the monstrous entity called Crimson Dragon, declaring his intentions to destroy Earth if the planet could no longer be his own property to rule over. The Crimson Dragon then swallows Kelvin so it increased his own power, as King taunts Geo that he cannot attack him since he is a “good kid” who can’t not hurt his own father. However, Geo decides to a stance and become the Black Ace, otherwise everything the people close to him have fought for would be in vain, as Geo challenges the Crimson Dragon for the final battle. After the fight, Geo successfully defeats King, causing him to be deleted for good and ending his vile machinations forever. ''Shooting Star Rockman 3'' He appears in short-term serialization manga of Shooting Star Rockman 3 as the overarching antagonist. He sends both Tia and Jack to use a Noise Card on a Wizard named Magnes, turning him into Spade Magnes. Geo transform into Mega Man and fought Queen Virgo and Jack Corvus, which cause them to retreat. King is later seen in Dealer watching the battle between Mega Man as Black Ace fighting both Queen Tia and Jack, Appearance Mr. King has an appearance of a middle-aged gentleman, wearing a high-necked jacket with golden points, a white shirt inside and small ribbon at the neck giving him the appearance of a casino dealer. He also constantly seems wearing a pair of white gloves, possible for the use of playing cards. On the left side of his face, is a blue strip stretch from the air to the chin. His hair is combed back and apparently dyed. He always travel on top of a hovering massive black-colored deck, with many yellow lines in it, and embedded with many technologies such as displaying air waves and controlling Meteor G from outer space. Personality Mr. King is cruel, ruthless, and tyrannical individual who will use both Wizards and humans (mainly children) alike without caring for them. This is revealed when the truth of King Foundation is told, that the adopted children were to be scapegoats for Mr. King's criminal activities, most of them never coming back, apart from Queen Tia and Jack. He can also be described as someone who hates to lose. Mr. King feels that he is more superior than all of humanity, claiming that both humans and their technology were weak and that he would be the fittest to rule both. For such reasons, he would use his powerful Noise machinery, act on his hatred towards the current society, and corrupt Wizards. Mr. King is shown to be genocidal, as seen when he had the Dread Laser shot at WAZA HQ, knowing that if its power as at its fullest, he would be able to kill the staff inside, thus revealing he has little to no problem with murdering people. In truth, he felt little to no remorse about the children he sent to their demise on his name, merely stating they should be grateful to him for letting them live that long. Overall, Mr. King only thinks of himself and sees everybody else as disposable tools for him to use in order to achieve his own goals, making him one of the most vile characters of the entire series. What makes Mr. King different from many of them is that he has neither a background nor a revelation behind his actions, but is rather motivated through unadulterated evil itself. Quotes Trivia *If the HumorWrd ability is equipped to Omega-Xis and the L button pressed, the player may get a call from Mr. King explaining the blue lines on his face. It is not in-depth and most of it is in whispers, but it has something to do with Heartless. *It is revealed in Star Force: Official Complete Works that, King's markings are actually a metal mask he is able to remove. *Mr. King is essentially Dr. Regal 2.0. They even have the same evil plans, centered almost identical types of the corruption (though Noise is more like Bug Frags than Dark Power), andboth fixated on an impending meteor. *He also has elements of other Mega Man main antagonists. **Mr. King's early concept art was inspired, and looked very similar to Dr. Wily, but they shifted his design from Wily-esque old man to a creepier gentleman-type character. **Mr. King's plan with Meteor G, also make him similar to Sigma, in Mega Man X4 and Mega Man X5, and both share almost identical facial makings. **His plans of using Meteor G as a satellite-mounted laser cannons, and when that failed, planning to crash it into Earth, and kill-off humanity, are nearly similar to Dr. Weil's plans with Ragnarok. **King's relationship with Jack and Queen Tia (who are Prometheus and Pandora), makes him homologus Master Albert. His plans to take over Meteor G, and when that doesn't exactly work, fusing with the Crismon Dragon, are very similar to Albert's plan to revive Model W as Ouroboros, and using it to become Mega Man W. They both even use Draconic forms. **He also similar to Lord Wily since they both are leader of a crime syndicate, adopted children, and fusing and possessing powerful beasts *His wealth, power, influence, and good publicity status gives him a few similar to Lex Luthor. Navigation Category:Mastermind Category:Crime Lord Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Gamblers Category:Megaman Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Male Category:Pure Evil Category:Leader Category:Hegemony Category:Tyrants Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Wealthy Category:Vengeful Category:Traitor Category:Usurper Category:Master Manipulator Category:Betrayed Category:Energy Beings Category:Game Changer Category:Archenemy Category:Wrathful Category:Arrogant Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Homicidal Category:Egotist Category:Psychopath Category:Cataclysm Category:Liars Category:Delusional Category:Sophisticated Category:Criminals Category:Extravagant Category:Oppressors Category:Monarchs Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Opportunists Category:Businessmen Category:Abusers Category:Parents Category:Elitist Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Evil Creator Category:Slaver Category:Cheater Category:Control Freaks Category:Misanthropes Category:Totalitarians Category:Trickster Category:Related to Hero Category:Master Orator Category:Master of Hero Category:Mind-Breakers Category:One-Man Army Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Provoker Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Magic Category:Aristocrats Category:Supervillains Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Warlords Category:God Wannabe Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Thugs Category:Power Hungry Category:Sadists Category:Conspirators Category:Guardians Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Disciplinarians Category:Enigmatic Category:Fighters Category:Non-Action Category:Greedy Category:Terrorists Category:Saboteurs Category:Aliens Category:Dragons Category:Giant Category:Social Darwinists Category:Nihilists Category:Charismatic Category:Deceased Category:Forgers Category:Manga Villains Category:Anarchist Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Contradictory Category:Crackers Category:Elementals Category:Inconclusive Category:Hypocrites Category:Xenophobes